


Your Going To Hear Me Roar...

by flickawhip



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Jasmine roars as Mulan admires her.





	

The first time Mulan lays eyes on the girl she is all but yelling at a man for hurting her tiger, her pet tiger. She can’t help but admire this girl, roaring like a tiger herself. She is brave, and proud, and feisty and Mulan can’t help but laugh when the man falls into the fountain. 

Jasmine turns to stare at her, growling in a way that would put most men or women off. It didn’t put Mulan off however and she smiles as she came closer. She liked Jasmine, she liked her a lot. The girl was brave, and smart. 

“So… do you always roar at people?”

“Sometimes… I purr.”

Mulan smiles at that, leaning closer.

“Now… how do I make you do that?”


End file.
